fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 077
HERO or Vigilante Summary Featured Duels Allison Kingsbury vs. Laurie Wise Turn 1: Laurie Laurie activates "Pendulum Statue Blue Whale" (2) and "Pendulum Statue Red Fairy" (7) in her Left and Right Pendulum Zones respectively, allowing her to Pendulum Summon monsters from Levels 3 to 6. She Pendulum Summons "Elemental HERO Stratos" and "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist" in Attack Position and then "Elemental HERO Lady Heat" in Defense Position. She uses their joint effects to add "Elemental HERO Voltic" and "Mask Change" to her hand from her Deck. Laurie activates "Mask Change," sending "Stratos" to the Graveyard to Transformation Summon "Masked HERO Divine Wind" in Attack Position (2700/1900). Laurie then activates "Polymerization," fusing "Shadow Mist" on the field and "Voltic" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Escuridao" in Attack Position (2500/2000). "Escuridao" gains 100 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" in her Graveyard, and their are three (2500 > 2800). During the End Phase, "Lady Heat" inflict 200 for each "Elemental HERO" she controls, and she controls 3 (Allison 4000 > 3400). Turn 2: Allison Allison activates "Amarillo Gale Dragon" (4) and "Pendulum Statue Yellow Scarab" (10) in her Pendulum Zones, allowing her to Pendulum Summon monsters from Levels 5 to 9. Allison Pendulum Summons "Black Luster Soldier - Sacred Soldier" (3000/2500) and "Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight" (2300/2100) from her hand in Attack Position. Allison activates "Amarillo Gale's" effect to allow "Black Luster Soldier" to attack all monsters Laurie controls once each, and the ones destroyed return to the hand or Extra Deck accordingly. "Sacred Soldier" attacks and destroys "Divine Wind," "Escuridao," and "Lady Heat." (Laurie 4000 > 3700 > 3500). "Arisen Gaia" attacks directly (Laurie 3500 > 1200). Allison sets one card. During the End Phase "Amarillo Gale" destroys itself. Turn 3: Laurie Laurie activates "Fusion Recovery" to return "Polymerization" and "Shadow Mist" to her hand from her Graveyard. Laurie Pendulum Summons "Shadow Mist" and "Lady Heat" in Attack Position. "Shadow Mist" allows Laurie to add a second copy of "Mask Change" to her hand from her Deck. Laurie activates "Mask Change" to send "Shadow Mist" to the Graveyard to Transformation Summon "Masked HERO Anki" in Attack Position (2800/1200). Laurie activates "Miracle Fusion," banishing "Stratos" and "Voltic" from her Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Great Tornado" in Attack Position (2800/2200). Upon Fusion Summon, "Great Tornado" halves the stats of all Allison's face-up monsters ("Sacred Soldier" (3000/2500 > 1500/1250; "Arisen Gaia": 2300/2100 > 1150/1050). "Great Tornado" and "Anki" attack and destroy "Sacred Soldier" and "Arisen Gaia" (Allison 3400 > 2100 > 450). "Anki" allows Laurie to add "Mask Change II" to her hand from her Deck. "Lady Heat" attacks directly; Allison activates "Miracle's Wake" to revive "Sacred Soldier" in Attack Position. A eeplay occurs and Laurie cancels her attack. Laurie activates "Mask Change II," discarding "Polymerization" to tranform "Lady Heat" into "Masked HERO Goka" (2200/1800) in Attack Position who gains 100 ATK for each "HERO" monster in his Graveyard, and there three two (2200 > 2500). Turn 4: Allison Laurie finds the Action Card: "Twinkle Comet," which reduces "Sacred Soldier's" ATK by 1000 (3000 > 2000) and inflict 500 to Allison as damage. Allison activates "Hanewata" in her hand, discarding it to reduce to reduce the damage to 0. Allison finds and activates the Action Card" "Miracle Fire," which allows her to use the effect of "Twinkle Comet." She targets "Goka," reducing its ATK by 1000 (2500 > 1500) and inflicting 500 as damage (Laurie 1200 > 700). Allison equips "Sacred Soldier" with "Assault Spirit," increasing its ATK by 300 (2000 > 2300). "Sacred Soldier" attacks and destroys "Goka" (Laurie 700 > 0). Allison wins Featured Cards Navigation